dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Ancient Quarry
Overview The Ancient Quarry is located west of Gran Soren, connecting Southern and Central Gransys. The first time you go through this area, it will be littered with enemies. You may have to go through this area to gain access to the "Stone of the Southwest." A man, the npc Alon, will be directly outside this area; firstly, looking for someone to open the gate halfway in the mine; and secondly, clear the mine of monsters. Once you have completed both the quarry will become a "town," allowing you to run through without fear of monsters or loss of stamina. The merchant in this area, after it becomes a town, is an excellent source of gear early in the game. Up until the player completes the blacksmith's quest in Gran Soren, the gear here will be far better. The quarry, once cleared, serves as a useful shortcut from the capital to the Witchwood/Shadow Fort. *After completing the quest to clear the mine of monsters, the shop here sells the armor sets of Guts and Griffith from the anime "Berserk." *Side Passage Opening!! - After you clear the mine there should be two miners in the quarry. Buy 2 promissory notes from Alon. Rest at an Inn and return at night. Quests *Of Merchants and Monsters : Outside of the mine entrance is an NPC traveler called Alon who offers two quests, the first being to open a gate located inside the mine (which can be achieved by simply standing on a platform directly in front of the gate). The second quest being to clear the mine of monsters, which is suggested to be taken with some trepidation seeing as how 3 Ogres are among the monsters inside (the others being spiders, Hob/goblins, and rats). *There is an area in the Quarry which is a tunnel that just U-turns; one Ogre will be asleep so move slowly and silently. Slowly enter the left side, and follow the U-turn until you can see the Ogre snoozing. Before attacking, observe the 3 explosive barrels on its right. Near you, you will see a lone explosive barrel, pick it up and throw it between the Ogre and the 3 explosive barrels. The explosion should utterly destroy the sleeping Ogre, and if not, take out a severe chunk of health. Enemies Before completing Of Merchants and Monsters the quarry contains the following enemies: *3 Ogres *Goblins *Bandits *Skeleton Knight *Undead *Giant Bat *Snake *Rats *Spiders NPCs The following NPCs are found inside the quarry after completing Of Merchants and Monsters: *Alon - Shopping (Sells unique Berserk gear) *Nilson *Robyn *Ser Samwell *Ser Constans Loot The following items may be found: *Chest in the Abandoned Mine where Alon makes his shop **Reinforced Longbow **Thousand Troops *First chest in the central area, right wall **Final Journal Entry *Second chest in the central area, right wall **Bronze Bangles *Chest in the far south east part of the quarry **Ogre Bone **Helical Archistaff *Chest in the far south east part of the quarry hidden atop the stones **Ferric Talon **Scalding Razors **Eden's Warden *Chests in the southwest part of the quarry After Of Merchants and Monsters *Chests in the northeast part of the quarry (previously inaccessible) **Iron Headgear **Iron Manicae **Salomet's Secret Mining The mine contains a large amount of mining points. The following items may be mined inside the quarry: *Rock *Copper Ore *Silver Ore *Gold Ore *Unremarkable Ore *Burst-Rock *Firefly Stone *Ancient Ore (rare) Gallery ANCIENT QUARRY.png|ANCIENT QUARRY Map|link=http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ancient_Quarry Category:Locations